Sasuke X Sakura: The Pool Kiss Scene
by Aerisuke
Summary: While Sasuke and Sakura are watching the fireworks, Sasuke makes his move on Sakura... FINALLY! Also, this scene is from my new favorite anime Strawberry Panic. R&R Please. Thank you.


Sasuke X Sakura: The Pool Kiss Scene

(NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A FANFIC BASED ON MY NEW FAVORITE ANIME CALLED STRAWBERRY PANIC. YES I AM GOING TO BE DOING A NARUTO FANFIC BASED ON STRAWBERRY PANIC. THE STORY WILL CONTAIN 26 CHAPTERS DUE TO THE 26 EPISODES OF STRAWBERRY PANIC. ANYWAYS, PLEAE ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE AGAIN, I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS. P.S. DON'T YOU THINK SASUKE MAKES A PERFECT SHIZUMA?)

Story:  
While Sasuke and Sakura are watching the fireworks, Sasuke makes his move on Sakura... FINALLY! R&R Please. Thank you.

Sasuke and Sakura were watching the fireworks at the festival. "There are fireworks playing at the festival... I can hardly hear them." said Sakura as she and Sasuke began watching the fireworks through the steel bars that were playing at the festival. "You're not disappointed, are you?" asked Sasuke as he stood next to Sakura. "Oh no." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke. "That boy is right. We're just like caged birds. We can watch the rest of the fireworks through these steel bars." said Sasuke referring to Naruto. "But, it's better than being all alone, right?" asked Sakura as Sasuke looked at her. "I don't know why, but when I was in Summer School, I always felt so alone. But even though I was with everybody and even after I saw that beautiful meteor shower... I just couldn't stand the feeling of being alone... I just felt so alone. I just heard a "boom!"" cried Sakura. "Me too." said Sasuke. "Did you hear it too?" asked Sakura. "No." said Sasuke. "Sasuke, you too..." said Sakura realizing that Sasuke hadn't heard the boom either. "Have you ever wondered why you had those feelings? Have you ever known someone with those feelings?" asked Sasuke. "No..." said Sakura. "Here... let me teach you." said Sasuke as Sakura put her left hand on top of Sasuke's right hand as they begin dancing but stopped when Sasuke noticed the red ribbon on Sakura's hair. "This... what is it?" asked Sasuke as Sakura remembered the ribbon that Naruto had given to her.

Flashback...

Naruto then put a red ribbon on Sakura's head. He then tied it around her hair. "Naruto, what's this?" asked Sakura. "It's a red ribbon. It's to make sure that you'll work very hard and that I'll be back as soon as I can. And... you need to be extra careful." said Naruto as he finished tying the red ribbon on Sakura's hair. "Alright." said Sakura. Naruto then smiled and said, "Okay, see you later, Sakura."

End of flashback...

Sakura then looked at Sasuke and replied, "It's a red ribbon. Naruto made it for me to wear." "Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura's hands as she cried, "You can't! Sasuke! Sasuke!" to which she screamed as they both fell into the pool. When they got into the pool, Sasuke finally kissed Sakura. Her eyes then widened while shaking in shock, but then calmly closed.

Later...

Sakura was taking a shower after getting all the chlorine off of her from the pool. She then asked herself, "What am I... what am I doing...?" Just then, Sasuke came into the bathroom, brought a towel and some clothes for Sakura to wear and said, "Here, I brought a towel and some clothes for you, Sakura." Sakura then replied by saying, "Alright." as Sasuke left the room. She then thought about the kiss that she shared with Sasuke earlier as she got out of the shower while waiting for Sasuke to get out of the shower as well. "What the heck am I doing?" she asked to herself. She then looked around Sasuke's room and thought, "It's my first time being in Sasuke's room. Oh that's right, I have to go back. When Sasuke comes out, I'll thank him... then leave." She then stood up and looked at the bulletin board that belonged to Sasuke. Just then, Sasuke had come out of the bathroom right after finishing with his shower. "It's the helper upperclassman's... on the left was when I was in first grade." said Sasuke as Sakura looked to see Sasuke standing there right behind her. "On the right was when I was in second grade. The person I helped in second grade was the Etoile during that time." said Sasuke referring to his deceased girlfriend, Hinata. "During?" asked Sakura. "Did you think that I was always the Etoile?" asked Sasuke. He then went up close to Sakura as he caressed her lips with his right index finger. "So, this is your first time, right?" he asked as he smirked. He then said, "It's not the first time for me. But, it may be the last time with you." as Sakura landed on top of the bed with Sasuke on top of her.  
"Sakura." said Sasuke as he was about to take off her dress in order to sleep with her. "Sakura..." said Sasuke once more. Suddenly, a flashback of Hinata flashed through Sasuke's head as he remembered the time that he had sex with her way before he was about to have sex with Sakura. "Sasuke-kun." said Hinata's sweet voice as Sasuke's eyes widened with shock at the memory of Hinata. Sakura then got off of the bed and said, "U... Um... thanks again for today." as she bowed her head to Sasuke and left the room. Along the way, Iruka saw Sakura running out of the room. He then suddenly began to realize that Sasuke was in the room with her as Iruka said, "Sakura? Sasuke." 


End file.
